harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harpers Falls Wiki
DISCLAIMER NOTE: This Wiki is a fan fiction series (the pictures in the characters are those whose images are represented as if it would be in a real show). Harpers Falls is a web soap opera fan fiction franchise created by Albert Gray-Dean. He also serves as the head writer. The original series began in 2008 on DRtv (the original name for ONtv) and the original run ended in 2011. In 2012, a new series, called Harpers Falls: New Beginnings premiered with most of the same characters from the original series intact and some new ones added. It is this version that is running at present on HFtv (a network focusing on Albie's shows). The show will celebrate its 10th anniversary in 2018. There are three original cast members who are still on the show. They are Greg Rikaart (Dylan Harper); Eden Riegel (Sheila Harper) and Greg Vaughan (Jason Harper). They began their roles on the original fourteen episode miniseries, and carried their roles over to the present day. This long-running franchise is set in and around Boston, Massachusetts (the current incarnation is set in the fashionable Beacon Hill/Louisburg Square section of the city), and focuses on the lives of the Harpers, an old-line New England family who are very wealthy and their friends and relatives who are in their family either by marriage, or by professional and social connections. Originally the series was set in the eponymous community of Harpers Falls, a fictitious borough of the real life city of Brockton, Massachusetts, and focused on not just two generations of Harpers, but the surrounding community as well; but when the current incarnation began, the vast Harper estate was sold to the family's boarding school, Harper Academy, (which is still under Harper control) and the family moved to Boston, and their adventures in the Beacon Hill area began. At that point, the Harpers became involved with other neighboring families, the Atkinsons (who recently returned to the series); the Atchisons; the VanAndermans (who left the series, their son Barry is now a Harper) and the Arthurs (who are also not on the canvas). As opposed to the original show, there is a defined teen scene now, especially with the teenage daughters of Jason and Sandra Harper, Jennifer and Violet, and their main arch-rival, Bethany Arthur. Later on, these teens and their friends were SORAS'ed to add to the more taut drama. The show has had some sister-soap relationships with two other ONtv series. Somerset (a show written by Steve Ungrey, based on the real life 1970-1976 Another World spin-off) and Smythewood, another Albert Gray series which focused on life in a main line town near Philadelphia. When Smythewood ended, several characters, including, most notably, Amy Smythe-Jablonski, the heiress to the Smythe fortune, moved to Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. HF's connections to Somerset are shown through the friendship between Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson, a former Boston Federal prosecutor and working mother and Susannah Lucas, also an attorney and a former acquisitions manager (now co-vice president) for Martin Industries, who grew up together as sisters and are best friends. Anyssa was recently adopted as a Lucas. The characters would go between each other's shows with some frequency, a tradition which continues on the current show. Category:Browse